Naruto: A Shift In Shinobi History
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: What if the Sage of Six Paths created more then just the Bijuu? What if they were just as powerful if not more powerful then the Bijuu? Centuries have passed, and few descendants remain, however the centuries have warped the story into believing that all humans are descendants of these entities. The true descendants are the only ones who know the truth, hiding among the crowd.
1. Chapter 1

According to legend, around the time when the Sage of Six Paths was still alive, something else was brought into creation. The sage noticed that the forces of good and evil were out of balance; and so he took a portion of his own soul and it separated into two separate beings. One light and one dark. They would later be known as the first wolf ninja. However this is not their story. This is the story of their descendants and the belief that anyone, no matter who they may be, can become a wolf ninja, should they train hard enough.

* * *

A woman with short black and ginger tipped hair stood in the doorway to her house. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have to go on the mission I have been given. It may be many years before I return. Please take good care of our daughter." she said solemnly. "You can't go! What will I… no…. what will we do without you?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "You'll both be alright. I know that you will be, because your are both strong. Besides; I'm not leaving forever. I will come back someday." she said taking one last look at the sleeping child in his arms. She had only been born a few days ago. "Please don't go." he said, looking into her deep amber eyes. "You know I have to follow orders. Goodbye my love. May I see you again soon." she said, kissing him on the lips before rushing out the door and through a portal. "Leiko!" he yelled after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years later Kiri was walking home with her best friend, Naruto. Kiri had vibrant silver hair and brilliant sapphire eyes. She wore a white tank top with a silver skirt and vest. She held her hair up in a ponytail and had a katana at her side. Naruto wore his usual orange jumpsuit, which Kiri had often tried to persuade him to get rid of. He simply replied that he had a reason for wearing it. Over the years of knowing each other they had often secretly gone to the forest to train. They always held back during sparring in class so as not to let anyone know about it. They even wore weights and used weighted kunai during their training. Every week they had increased the weight and trained relentlessly. They even wore chakra restraints and never took them off, making them so that they suppressed 99% of their power. It worked to better trick their classmates. The two of them looked at each other and smirked when they thought about sparring today before the test was supposed to take place.

They walked into the classroom and took a seat which happened to be next to a certain brooding Uchiha. Kiri scowled at the thought of being paired up with him or any of his fan girls. She knew the key test behind the ninja squads was teamwork and wondered how she would ever work with a team of people whom she truly despised. She also knew that her father was going to be a team leader this year. Maybe the hokage would put her on his team. One of the fan girls walked up and Kiri recognized her as Sakura. "Who do you think you are sitting next to MY Sasuke?" she growled. "Just shut up. Class has just started today and you're already getting on my nerves. Go bug someone else." Kiri growled, not even looking at her. Sakura went to hit her, but Kiri caught her fist with ease. She glared up at the pink haired girl who was now looking at her in fear. Kiri forced her backwards without even moving from her spot. "Know your place. You shouldn't pick fights with someone who you know nothing about. Learn things about your target before you act. What you just did would have gotten you killed if this had been the real thing." she snarled at a very surprised Sakura.

Iruka started class and told them all to go outside for a sparring test before taking the test that would pass them. They all ran outside excitedly with Kiri and Naruto walking calmly behind them. They silently and secretly turned off their chakra weights. Noticing that Naruto wasn't running forward like he usually would Sakura and Ino called out to him. "What's wrong Naruto? Upset because you know that Sasuke is going to win just like he always does? Your such a loser just forfeit right now!" he glared at them. "Why don't you both just shut up." he snapped, causing everyone in the class to stare at him.

He then raised his hand when Iruka was calling for the first people to spar. Sasuke was Naruto's opponent. "Lets get this over with dobe." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto stayed silent and dropped into a low fighting stance. "Bring it on." Naruto replied calmly. Sasuke growled and rushed at him. Naruto dodged a fast punch from him. Sasuke went to kick him but Naruto simply caught his foot and twisted him over backwards before sending Sasuke skidding on the ground face first. "Wow Sasuke. I wasn't aware that you were so fond of eating dirt. Tell me, does it taste good? I can give you the chance to have some more if you'd like." Naruto taunted causing every girl in the area except for Hinata to glare daggers at him. Sasuke got back up and snarled at Naruto "That was just luck. The dead last couldn't possibly touch me!" he ran at Naruto in a burst of speed which was easily dodged. "Sloppy." Naruto swept Sasuke's legs out from under him. "Annoying." he punched Sasuke multiple times in the stomach "And pathetic." he finished, hitting the back of Sasuke's neck and knocking him out. He walked to where Kiri was, ignoring the glares from the girls and the looks of shock from the others.

Kiri went next and Sakura was her opponent. "Ready to go pink banshee?" she asked in a mocking tone. Sakura let out an outraged shriek which Kiri didn't even try to identify. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't speak fan girl." she smirked as she easily flipped around Sakura's attack. "My turn." Kiri said in a dangerous tone causing Sakura to tremble where she stood. Kiri launched at her faster then any of the others could follow and was behind the pink haired girl in an instant. Sakura only had enough time to see Kiri with her hand pulled back before she lost consciousness. 'When did they get so powerful?!' Iruka thought, astounded by Naruto and Kiri's displays of power. 'I kind of expected this from Kiri, but Naruto too?'

Iruka later led them back inside to take the final test. This was to make clones effectively. Naruto and Kiri had both been taught how to make special clones by her father since both of them had explosive amounts of chakra therefore unable to create normal clones. Kiri took to water clones while Naruto used shadow clones. They both passed the test with flying colors, however Kiri could sense the killer intent being put out by Mizuki. That would not be soon forgotten. She waited outside with the others that passed and Naruto stood beside her. Mizuki walked up to them and asked Naruto to go somewhere with him. After they left, Kiri quickly made a clone to notify Iruka before running off after Naruto. It didn't take Iruka long to catch up to her and they ran side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they were met with Mizuki facing Naruto and about to reveal something. "Mizuki don't!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki simply glanced at Iruka with a sneer before turning back to Naruto. "Didn't you ever wonder why the villagers hate you? Didn't you ever think it was strange the way they all treated you?" Naruto glared at him. "Don't do it!" Iruka shouted again. "Well I'll tell you. Thirteen years ago when the fourth battled the nine tailed fox he didn't actually kill the beast. He sealed it into a newborn baby who had just had it's umbilical cord cut." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right! You were that baby! You are the nine tailed fox!" he shouted, laughing like a crazed maniac. "That's it?" Naruto deadpanned causing both Iruka and Mizuki to gawk at him and for Kiri to smirk. "Are the people in the village really THAT stupid?" he growled, his killer intent rising.

Mizuki threw several kunai at Naruto, however Naruto made no attempt to move out of the way. "Naruto get out of the way!" Iruka shouted running to his student. Before anyone could blink Naruto had caught one of the kunai and used it to deflect the others. "Pathetic." he stated simply. He glared at Mizuki coldly. "Now. It's my turn." he said in a dark tone of voice that neither Iruka nor Mizuki had ever heard from him before. He flung the kunai back at Mizuki. He smirked and drew his hands up into a handsign. "Boom." the kunai exploded in mid air a bare foot away from Mizuki and while the chunnin was able to duck the shock wave knocked him from the branch violently. Naruto wasn't done yet as he sprung from his spot and slammed his foot into Mizuki's chin sending him flying in the opposite direction. "I'm not finished yet!" he flashed from where he had been standing in a burst of speed and slammed his fist into Mizuki's face, slamming him into the ground and knocking him unconscious. Naruto stood back up and looked up at Iruka and Kiri. Iruka was trying to pick his jaw up off the ground while Kiri merely walked toward him. "Went a little overboard I see." she said with a smirk. He simply nodded at her. He glared at Mizuki for another moment before silently turning to leave,with Kiri not far behind him after she picked Mizuki up roughly. Iruka followed the two of them quickly.

They went straight to the hokage's office where Kiri surprised him by dumping Mizuki on his floor and dusting her hands off. "You did well, Naruto. I saw everything that happened." Naruto nodded at the Hokage in acknowledgement. Iruka stared at them, dumbfounded. "Hokage-sama how can you be so calm? I've never seen Naruto fight like that!" he half shouted. "I knew that they had been hiding their strength all this time. Its not really that big a surprise. Now then you two. As a reward you are free to look at the scrolls I have in the vault. There should be a special one in there for you, Naruto, written by you parents." Naruto's eyes widened. "Thank you lord hokage!" he and Kiri shouted at the same time. With that they went into the vault and began looking for scrolls with jutsu they wanted to learn and sealed them into a sealing scroll that they used for training equipment.

* * *

**I'm still new at writing this stuff. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Naruto and Kiri spent their time training as usual. They sparred in the forest with their weights set at a very high level. They were special and read their strength and whenever they were ready the weights would automatically update to meet their level of skill. Naruto had gotten rid of his orange jump suits the day before. He now wore dark red pants and a black trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Whenever he didn't want to be found it was almost impossible to track him. Whenever they were not sparring they were looking over the scrolls given to them by the Hokage. Naruto learned almost everything in the one from his parents, eagerly wanting to know everything he could about them. They kept going until it was the day of the team meeting. They walked to the academy for what they hoped would be the last time. They sat in their usual seats and waited for Iruka to call out the teams.

He started announcing the teams. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiri Hatake." he finished. "Terrific, looks like we aren't going to make it past the real test." Kiri growled. "Real test?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, there is another test after this to see if we are really cut out to be a team. With this group I can already tell we will probably fail miserably." she said angrily. "With Sasuke on our team there is no way we will lose." Sakura chimed. "Shut up Sakura. It doesn't matter how good you think he is, this test isn't about skill." Kiri told her. "Well, whatever it is, my Sasuke can pass just a simple little test. You and Naruto on the other hand, I don't know." she held her head up, thinking she had won.

"What makes you think that you are smarter than us Sakura? A couple little written tests? You don't know anything about us or what we are capable of. We aren't like you." Naruto could tell that Kiri was trying her best not to attack Sakura. "Its bad enough that you all think anyone can become a wolf ninja. I bet you think Sasuke can." Naruto glared at Sakura. "What do you mean 'bad enough'? Sasuke is going to become a wolf ninja." Sakura glared back. "Yeah... good luck with that." Kiri pulled out a book and started reading it. "Iruka why does a great ninja like me have to be put on the same team as that loser Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke scored top of the class. You, Naruto, scored dead last." everyone in the class laughed. Kiri growled in annoyance, but didn't say anything.

Team 7 was the last one waiting for their team leader to show up. Naruto was putting an eraser in the doorway as a punishment for being late. "Naruto, you know who it is don't you?" Kiri asked. "No, should I?" he asked. Sakura looked at her questioningly. "Oh come on Naruto. It's so obvious. Who do we know that is always late to everything?" she asked him. "Oh! I better take this down!" he scrambled up to take the eraser down, but it was too late. Their team leader opened the door and it fell on his head. "Lets see. My first impression is: I hate you." he said. "Thanks a lot." Kiri growled. "Oh! Kiri I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry about that." he smiled at her. "Don't give me that. You knew I was here the whole time." she growled. "Kiri, you shouldn't talk like that. He's our team leader." Sakura pointed a finger at her. "To the roof, right?" Kiri asked and he nodded. She headed out the door with Naruto close behind her.

On the roof they all sat on the steps and their team leader sat on the railing. "Alright now, tell me a little bit about yourselves." he said. "What do you mean?" Sakura said. "You name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." he said. "Why don't you go first." Sakura demanded. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future... I have lots of hobbies... Alright, now you go." he pointed to Naruto. "All we learned was his name." Sakura complained. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and hanging out with Kiri. I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My dream is to be the greatest hokage. That way I can show the whole village that I'm somebody. Hobbies... pranks I guess." he finished. Kakashi pointed to Sakura next. "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is... the person I like is... my dream is to... my hobby is..." each time she would glance at Sasuke. "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto and Kiri." she said simply before going back to glancing at Sasuke, who went next. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. There aren't many things I like, and a lot of things I hate. I wouldn't say I have a dream. I would say its an ambition, because I don't intend to leave it as just a dream. I'm going to... kill... a certain man." he finished. Kakashi then pointed at Kiri. "I am Kiri Hatake. I like hanging out with Naruto, spending time with my dad, and training to fight stronger opponents. I hate fangirls and the way the villagers look at Naruto all the time. My dream is more like a vow for me. I vow to keep my team safe, even at the cost of my own life, because there is nothing worse than seeing a comrade fall and feeling you could have prevented it. My hobby is reading." she could tell that Kakashi knew the feeling she described better than most. However she knew that all ninja would experience the feeling at some point in their life.

"Wait a minute. Are you and Kakashi related?" Sakura asked Kiri. "Well I would hope so considering he is my dad." Kiri smiled and walked over to him. "Anyways, you are going to have another test now." Kakashi told them. "Kiri said something about another test. I thought she was just making it up though." Sakura said. "Why would I waste my time lying to you? You're so full of yourself that you just declare I'm lying if you didn't know about it." she growled. "Kiri, are you alright? I've never seen you talk like that to anybody." Kakashi said. "They weren't fangirls that think they know everything." she bit out. "The test is a survival test. Meet me tomorrow at six in the morning." he told them. He left in a puff of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kiri were the first to arrive at the training grounds. They decided that they would warm up while they waited for Kakashi to show up with a spar. Naruto charged at Kiri. She dodged out of the way and swept his feet out from under him. Naruto caught himself on his hands and kicked his feet up at her. She back-flipped out of the way and punched him in the gut five times before side kicking him into a tree. Naruto bounced off the tree and flipped back onto his feet before dashing at Kiri again. He went at her with a barrage of kicks and punches. She blocked and dodged all of them before using his own fist to pull him into a harsh punch to the stomach. With each hit Kiri felt stronger than before.

"Guys! Why are you fighting?!" Sakura called out, running to them with Sasuke running behind her. Naruto and Kiri didn't even notice them as they continued batting at each other. Kiri waited for Naruto to charge again and then pinned him to the ground. "You lose, Naruto." Kiri smiled at him. She then held her hand out to help him up, which he accepted gratefully. they then both turned to their teammates. "What is it?" Naruto asked, noticing Sakura's look of horror. "Why were you guys fighting like that? That was not a friendly spar at all!" she exclaimed. "Geez Sakura it was just a warm up spar. Not like we were trying to kill each other or something." Naruto said, exasperated. Sakura huffed and turned away. It wasn't till two hours later that Kakashi finally showed up. Kiri and Naruto had passed the time by stretching and then sparring again.

Kakashi explained the rules of the test before yelling the word start. Sasuke and Sakura hid while Naruto stood out in the open. Not willing to leave him on his own, Kiri stayed at his side. Naruto charged at him. Kiri caught on quickly and smirked. She dashed at him and came in from behind, latching onto his back while Naruto attacked his front. Before they realized it though he had used substitution with a log. "Darn so close!" Naruto whined. He suddenly spotted a bell just laying on the ground in front of a tree. "They both looked at each other and then looked around, listening carefully to their surroundings. Suddenly they both glared at a spot in the trees. They then pretended to not know where he was, knowing that a frontal attack would never work. "Where did he go?" Kiri asked, seemingly confused. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Maybe he ran away. Being beaten by genin. Just wait till the entire village find out about this." Kiri laughed at his antics. It worked however when Kakashi appeared behind them. "You should never let your guard down." he said, and prepared to hit them. "Oh, but whoever said it was down?" They said, dodging the attack and tag-teaming against him. Kiri appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Naruto appeared behind him and roundhouse kicked him into a tree. Before Kakashi had the chance to get up, Kiri dropped in beside him and knocked him out.

They grabbed the bells from the side and grinned at each other. They carried him back to the starting spot and grinned as they tied him to the post. Their teammates came out of hiding and stood beside them.

Kiri held the three bells in her hand and gave one to each of her teammates. "What about you, Kiri?" Naruto asked. "There are times out in the real world where you will have to make a tough decision. Your own life, or the life of all your comrades. This situation isn't much different. I can't say that I like Sasuke or Sakura. However, they are still my comrades and I won't leave them behind." Kiri said, causing all of them to look at her in surprise.

Kakashi woke up not long after and stared at them as they ate in front of him. The three that Kiri had given a bell each held one up to show him and his eyes widened in surprise. "You have passed my test. You are the first team that I have ever passed. Remember that in the ninja world, those that disobey the rules are regarded as trash, however those that would abandon their comrades are lower than trash." he said. "You look kind of funny saying that while tied to a post." Kiri snickered. Naruto nodded.


End file.
